Words Aren't My Friend
by willstandbytheavatarforever
Summary: Mako is a 16 year old boy who isn't really popular at Republic City High. Until a certain someone shows up and turns his world upside down. Rated T for language and some sexual stuff. Written in Mako's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so before we get started, I'm a loser. My name is Mako Bryant. I go to Republic City High, I'm a sophomore. Apparently I'm an "Emo Freak" so no one likes me. I earned that title when I ran into the football team my freshman year. Lucky me. And the worst of it is my brother Bolin is on that team, and he is friends with all of those tools. So yeah, that's me, not to interesting huh?

Anyway it was about two months into school, and I had just crawled out of one of the lockers that the football team had thrown me in, when I saw her. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had naturally tan skin, and bright blue eyes that you could get lost in. Her brown hair sat loose on her shoulders, and looked rather windblown. She wasn't dressed like all the other girls though. Instead of a shirt that showed off her boobs, and shorts that were way too short, she had on a boys style T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Wow she is_ beautiful. _Taking a closer look at her shirt I saw what it read. The words made my jaw drop. They didn't read One Direction or Justin Beiber. No, it read Secondhand Serenade. One of my top five favorite bands. When she was walking she stared at the ground, making sure to avoid eye contact. Probably nervous, this was a big school. If words were my friend I would have gone up and told her I loved her shirt and made small talk, so she wouldn't be nervous about the school. But it seemed I was beaten to the punch. Bolin was walking up to her and chatting away like he did with every other girl.

God damn it, she'll fall for his stupid charm and humor like every other girl_. _There go my chances. Wait a second, she isn't smiling or even noticing him. What the hell? Does she not like him? Weird and interesting. I would have kept watching her walk into the school if I hadn't been lifted off the ground by my belt.

"I thought I put you in a locker? Got the hots for the new girl Bryant? Maybe she'll help me put you in a locker sometime." The way he said that last part made him sound like a creep. My blood boiled under my skin, as if it were fire. Why did that piss me off so much? I squirmed in Nathan, the football captains, grasp but it was no use. He cocked his fist back, but the bell rang stopping him in mid punch. He dropped me on my ass and booked it to class. I went around to the back door of the school and was running to English class. Fast. When I rounded the last corner, there was no way in hell I could have seen her in time. I crashed right into the new girl. Like full force, causing both of us to fall. Awkward enough I landed on top of her.

"Dude where's the fire?" she asked sarcastically.

"I….um….what?" I asked like a moron.

"Do you mind getting off of me first?" she said he blue eyes glance at my chest, and our legs witch were intertwined. I awkwardly stood and stuck out my hand to help her up. She took it and brushed herself off. She stared at me, almost like she was taking me in.

"I um…like your shirt." I said that trying to break the silence. She smiled and my heart stopped. She was so beautiful.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I wasn't really watching-"

"No it was my fault I'm stupid. I should have been more careful." I said before she could finish her apology. She was staring very intently at the floor like I was.

"So you like Secondhand Serenade?" she asked. She said it like she wanted to make small talk. I awkwardly adjusted the rolled up cuffs of my blue flannel shirt.

"Yeah I really like them. I can actually play some of their stuff, but I can play the Killers way better." I said it sort of rushed and I hope she caught what I said.

"I love the Killers!" she said a little loud. I smiled and so did she. I felt a tingling sensation in the palms of my hands.

"Hey um, do you know where tenth grade English class is?" she asked me glancing at the piece of paper that I assumed was her schedule.

"Actually that's where I was going." I smiled sheepishly, and I felt my face get hot. Was I blushing? What the hell? She held out her hand as if to tell me lead the way.

"Hey I never did catch your name. I'm Mako." I said starring at the floor.

"I'm Korra." That was music to my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys you like lost your minds for the first chapter so here's the second one. Oh and by the way I love it when you guys review so keep doing that. And this story will have a lot of music and bands and stuff so if you want check some of them out! **

Chapter 2

We walked in silence to English class. Both of us were staring at our shoes unsure of what to say. Despite our collision we were actually early to class. She sat at the desk next to me, causing my heart to beat faster. Damn girls, I always got way too nervous around them. It's not like I was all that smooth anyway. In the eighth grade a pretty girl had asked me where the bathroom was, and my response had been something along the lines of 'seifuhvwpi'. Yeah I'm real smooth. But with Korra I hadn't really said anything too stupid yet, so I was pretty impressed with myself right now.

As was taking attendance, some of the football players came into the class. _Shit._ And even though they were like five minutes late, the teacher said nothing and checked them off. They could get away with murder here. Nathan sat on the other side of Korra. The way he was staring at her made me want to punch him in the face. It was like he undressing her with his eyes. I shuddered, I hated it when guys did that.

"Hey new girl, I'm Nathan." He said it with a stupid sleazy grin. Korra glanced at him with a look of disgust and then turned her attention back to me.

"So Mako what other music do you listen to?" she asked as if she hadn't even noticed Nathan. I couldn't help but grin.

"I like a lot of different music, but my favorite is Linkin Park." I said it as casual as possible. She smiled.

"Me too. I've seen them-"

"Hey I was talking to you." Nathan interrupted. She turned and glared. She was both pretty and scary when she glared. Nathan looked taken aback by her look. I had to stifle my laugh. Nathan seemed to notice my grin.

"Just to let you know he is a freak. And a pervert." He said this to Korra.

"The only pervert I see is you." She responded. At that moment I really wanted to shout 'BURN!' but I didn't feel like getting in trouble. I did laugh though. And that pissed Nathan off more.

"You got a problem Bryant. Wanna go in another locker?" he asked me.

"Why don't you just go to hell?" Korra asked him. My eyes went wide and so did Nathan's. Nathan turned his attention to the front of the class. Both Korra and I had to stifle our laughter the rest of class.

I turned out Korra and I had every class together. I was way more than thrilled by that, trust me. The only problem was that I had at least three more classes with Nathan too. Though he kept trying to talk to Korra, she would just ignore him to both of our amusement. God she was great, funny, smart, and amazing. From what I could tell she didn't mind my company either. It was the end of the day and I walked Korra out to the parking lot. She stopped walking and turned walking toward the most beautiful car I had ever seen, aside from my own.

It was a 1971 Chevrolet Nova. It was jet black with neon green pin stripes. My jaw was practically falling off.

"Hey um….do you want my cell phone number?" she asked. It took me a second to answer on account that I was still gawking at the car.

"Uh yeah sure." I said trying to clear my head. She took out a pen and grabbed my hand. Seeing that I had leather gloves on, she slid the sleeve of my flannel up. Her touched sent chill right up my arm all the way to my back. She jotted down her number, and made a beeline for her car. I waved and kept walking. I made it to my 1973 Mustang. Bolin was waiting there tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hey what's that girl's name? She was wicked pretty." He said obviously meaning Korra.

"Her name is Korra." When I said her name I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

**Okay guys I want reviews! You may notice that the first to chapters were short but the ones coming are going to be a lot longer! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap a lot of people like this story! I feel loved! LOL okay here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

I drove home a little too fast. I really just wanted to text Korra, but there was no way I was gonna drive and do that. Bolin kept giving me worried glances.

"You okay bro, you look a little hyped up." He said over the blaring stereo.

"Yeah I just want to get home." I said. He gave me one last panicky look, and then he turned to face the window.

We finally made it home. Okay I'm not gonna say I'm filthy rich, but it was kinda hard not to face that fact. My house was three stories with a garage and a finished basement. The basement was actually my room. We had a huge lawn, and an even bigger back yard. My mother was a real estate agent, and my father worked construction. I never really saw my father too much on account that he traveled in his job. Not that he was the world's greatest father either. He was an asshole in all truth.

I parked the car in the garage, and I ran up the porch steps into our living room. My mom looked at me like I was retarded. Well that was because I was running impossibly fast to the stairs so I could go to my room. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and flung myself onto my bed. I punched the number on my arm into my phone and I texted.

**Korra:**

_Hey it's Mako. __ So save my number!_

I hit send and I couldn't stop twitching. To occupy my time I found the remote and switched on the T.V. It was on MTV, and Jersey Shore was playing. I grimaced. Flicking through the channels I found Avatar the Last Airbender. Call me a nerd but that was my favorite show. My phone vibrated and my heart started jumping.

**From Korra:**

_Of course it's you. I really wasn't expecting Nathan to text me ;)_

I laughed like an idiot.

**To Korra:**

_Boy I hope not hahaha__. So what r u up 2?_

Once again I hit send and watch the T.V. My mom came down the stairs.

"Mako hunny. Are you okay? You seemed to be in a hurry for something." She said. She was always able to see right through me, even when I was younger.

"No I'm okay mom I was just expecting a text." I said. She gave me a look.

"Was this text from a girl?" she asked. Despite my efforts I smiled and blushed. I always blushed, and that was why I couldn't lie to anyone. Witch always had to work for my disadvantage. She raised her eyebrows and walked away. I slapped myself in the face so I would stop smiling but it wasn't working. My phone buzzed again.

**From Korra:**

_I was planning on going to the football game tonight with my new friend Asami. Are you going?_

I sighed. I really had never bothered to go to the football games because I would get the shit kicked out of me at the end. But something in my heart made me reply yes.

**To Korra:**

_Yes of course I'm going__. I didn't know you and Asami were friends. _

After I hit send I completely regretted it. I was going to get beat up and hurt. But for some reason the way she had texted me that made it seem like she wanted me there. I sat there smiling at my phone.

**From Korra:**

_Oh then I'll see you at 6. ;). _

That winking face made me want to die. Not literally but you get what I mean. I sent a smiley face, got up and ran to my closet. I grabbed my red plaid shirt and my grey jeans. I slid on those jeans, and I rolled the sleeves on the flannel to my elbows. I buttoned it up, and despite myself I had to admit, I looked hot.

**(Okay so just picture Mako in those clothes….you can't tell me he isn't hot anyway but just picture him that way I mean come on now. HOT)**

I ran my fingers through my hair making it stand up like usual, then I sprayed on my axe. I checked the clock and I had a half hour before the game started. I ran upstairs and grabbed my car keys.

"Going somewhere?" I heard my mom call.

"Yeah I'm gonna head to the football game. Did Bolin already leave?" I asked. She gave me a '_why the hell would you go to a football game' _look. She nodded so I ran out the door. I got in my car and started it. When I turned on my stereo my CD came on. It was Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Irony much? I hummed the song as I drove to the school. The parking lot was packed. But out of the chaos, I spotted Korra's car. I parked next to it, and I made my way to the field where people had blankets spread out near the field. I spotted Korra chatting up a storm with Asami.

Once Korra saw me she sprinted over and came to a halt in front of me. We were both smiling.

"Hey." Was pretty much all I could say. She gave me a big grin.

"Hey yourself." She said ourself." big grin.

. I smiled. It was easy to smile with her. Asami walked over and looked at me with a weird expression. I had to admit, Asami was pretty and she was every guys dream, every guy except me. Every other guy in this school bent over backward to impress her. That was probably why she didn't like me.

"Hey you're the Emo kid right?" Asami said. I could tell she said it to be a bitch. She had always been that way.

"Yeah that would be me." I said bitterly. Korra scowled at Asami.

"Don't call him that." Korra said. I enjoyed her defending me, but Asami wasn't amused.

"He's weird and I don't- OH MY GOD THERE'S NATHAN! NATHAN COME HERE BABY." Asami screamed. Korra and I locked eyes and we both smiled. I nodded for her to follow me, before Nathan got here. She followed smiling. We walked toward the fence at the far end of the field. I turned around and leaned as casually as possible against the chain link.

"She seemed nice at first." Korra said. I laughed. My laugh sounded weird, almost giggly and not me.

"Yeah well a lot of people are like that here." I said. She gave me a questioning look. I gave her a half smile.

"You're not going to be an ass all of a sudden right?" she said with true concern.

"As long as you want me I'm hear." I wasn't sure what the hell just came out of my mouth, but it made her smile. I was thankful I hadn't said something to stupid. The sun was setting and it was casting shadows all over the place. The game had started and no one accept the parents were watching. Everyone was either making out with their boyfriend or starting gossip. Personally it was fun to watch.

As it got darker it was cooling off quick. Korra and I couldn't stop talking. We kept asking each other random questions. But then a breeze blew and made Korra shiver. Before I had time to think about what I was doing I wrapped my arms around her so she would be warm. To my surprise she didn't protest but instead she snuggled into my chest.

I felt my heart start to speed up.

"So have you ever kissed anyone?" Korra asked suddenly.

"No, I've actually never had a girlfriend." I said. I kinda wanted to run away because believe it or not it was hard to tell this pretty girl in my arms that.

"I've never been kissed either." She said. I stopped.

"There is no way you're too-"I stopped. What the hell was I just going to say? Pretty? Smart? Funny? Amazing? There were just too many to name this girl. She giggled. With my arms still around her, she leaned so that her head was resting on my shoulder. I rested my head against hers. I started to hum A Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade. I don't know why I did it but it just felt…right. Neither of us realized that the game was over. Or that everyone was gone. The last thing I remember was her falling asleep in my arms as I sang the last few words.

"_This world doesn't matter to me, I'd give up all I had just to breathe the same air as you until the day that I die. I can't take my eyes off of you."_

And I closed my eyes, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy.

**So I want reviews! And also check out A Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade! There is a new version of the song off of their new album A Naked Twist In My Story. I like it a lot better than the original, so again please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I know how much you loved the last chapter, some of the reviews made me laugh really bad by the way. But WARNING this chapter isn't going to be good.**

Chapter 4

I felt the cold first. Then the stiffness of absolutely everything. I snapped my eyes open. It was early Saturday morning. I was confused until I looked down and saw Korra in my arms. At least she was comfortable. We were still in the same position, my arms were around her and she was lying in my lap. I smiled but then I felt a pain below my waist.

Damn it.

You know that thing that happens to guys in the morning. How they have an erection for like no reason at all. Well that was happening now. Thank god Korra was asleep. I blushed and I could feel a lot of heat in my face, maybe it was because it was cold outside or because I was really embarrassed. I tried to shift my position, but Korra stirred and tried to sit up fast. That did it. She fell on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh until I felt more pain below my waist.

She was laughing too. Her laugh was very musical. She slid off of me and onto her knees. I sat up propping myself up with one arm.

"Good morning." I said trying to be casual.

"Yeah um I think we should skip the greetings and get the hell home before we get grounded." Korra said in a rush. I smiled.

"Right, I'm gonna get killed when I get home. Are you okay? Sorry you fell asleep." I said helping her stand up. She was facing me and she had a blush on her face.

"I'm not sorry it was fun." She said. After those words she practically ran to her car. I laughed and started to walk. I kept playing those words over and over in my head. _I'm not sorry it was fun. _She had fun sleeping with me in a field. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid I sounded right now. I got into my car and drove home smiling.

When I got home I saw Bolin give me a look, and then my mother came flying out of the kitchen.

"Oh thank god you're okay! I was about to call the police!" She screamed this while running up to hug me. I couldn't say anything because I was still smiling from Korra's words.

"Yeah mom I'm fine I just fell asleep." She gave me a look but she let me get by so I could go to my room. I lay down on my bed and turned on the T.V. There was nothing on so I just left it on a random channel. I grabbed my phone and saw I had one new message.

**From: Korra**

_That Korra girl is pretty hot huh Emo boy. U wanna see her again meet at the mall parking lot at noon for a fight. –Nathan_

My jaw dropped as I read the message over and over again. My heart was jumping all over the place. How did he get her? Why did I let her walk to her car by herself? I was starting to panic. It was only eight in the morning so I had four hours to panic. But wait I know where Nathan lives, I could go now. I shuddered at the thought of what they were going to do to her. I say they because there was no way Nathan was on his own right now.

I ran upstairs to grab my keys but they weren't there.

"Mom, where the hell are my keys?!" You could hear every ounce of panic in my voice.

"Bolin got a text from Nathan saying he had to go to his house. So he took your car." She said looking at me like I was a maniac. I felt my knees start to shake. _Bolin was in on it too. _Nathan's house was all the way across the city.

"I'll be back!" I hollered. I grabbed my mother's keys and ran for the garage. I got in her car and floored the gas pedal. I wasn't really paying attention to much. But then I heard a noise. I couldn't tell where it was coming from because I felt the car jerk. I had just enough time to see the bus smashing into the side of the car. The grinding of the metal was ear-piercing. The car rolled and my body jerked back and forth. I felt pain everywhere. My eyes closed for what seemed like a second but when I opened them I was on the pavement. I felt a warm wet liquid all over my body. Next to me there was shattered glass and my vision was too blurry to see two feet in front of me.

I heard the faint sounds of screaming and sirens but I wasn't concentrating on that. The unbearable pain that was everywhere was making me see black spots in my vision. I wasn't worried about that though. I had one concern and one concern only. Who would save Korra? Who would save the girl I loved?

**CLIFFHANGER! I will understand if you all hate me reading that so feel free to leave a review expressing your hateful feelings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone calm down! Jesus I thought I was going to be hunted down by some of you!**

Chapter 5

I was with Korra at a party. We were talking and then something gave me the impulse to kiss her. And I did. It was fantastic, her fingers were knotted in my hair, and my hands were on her sides. She pushed my back up against the door of a bedroom. But just when it was getting good, I heard a very loud beeping sound. My eyes snapped open. I was on a hospital bed being wheeled through a hallway. It felt like every inch of my body was being stabbed with hell's razors.

All six of the doctors and nurses lifted me up onto a normal bed and started to inspect me. I wanted to groan and scream in pain, but I couldn't. Suddenly one doctor was flashing a light in my eyes.

"Can you hear me son, you've been in a terrible accident?" he said. My ears made it barely audible.

"Yeah I….can….hear you." I said but I struggled on some of the words because I was feeling more pain. I sat up propping myself up on one hand even though a nurse tried to push me back down. I looked at myself. I. Was. Hell. Blood had seeped through most of my cloths and was now on everything. By look of it I had more cuts on my stomach and chest than anywhere else. My head hurt like hell though.

I reached up and touched my head. I felt a warm liquid that I knew was blood, it was definitely coming from the left side of my head. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doctors patched me up and left the room. I was all alone. I just stared at the ceiling and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I wasn't in pain or anything. I was just worried about Korra. I looked at the clock. It was past noon. I had failed, and now who knows what was happening to Korra. I tried not to think about it but I couldn't help it.

Suddenly a nurse came in. With Bolin. I glared at him. The nurse left and I could tell Bolin was uncomfortable.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked stupidly.

"Why am I mad? You went to Nathan's house when you knew he had Korra! You knew what he was-"he cut me off.

"Korra's here. She is in the waiting room. When I got to his house, I saw that he was going to do something awful. Then mom texted saying you were in the hospital, so I grabbed her and came here." He said quietly.

I just stared. I wanted Korra to be in here and make sure he wasn't just trying to shut me up.

"Bring her in please." I said trying to sound calm but my heart was in my throat so it was hard. He nodded and left. I was concentrating on my breathing when the door slid open. Korra gave me no time to process anything. One second she was at the door, the next she was in my arms and on the bed. She had her face pressed into my neck, and I could feel the tears on her face. She was crying softly and I kinda rocked her back and forth to sooth her. It seemed to work, and then she leaned back from my neck to look into my eyes. She had a sad smile on her face and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Never ever do that to me again," she said. "I thought I lost you." I couldn't help but grin stupidly. So she was afraid of losing me the same way I was afraid of losing her.

"I promise I won't ever do that again." I said. She smiled through the tears. I was losing my mind. I was in love with her, and maybe she felt the same. I wanted to ask but not right now. I wouldn't ruin this moment for the world.

The nurses kept smiling at us as they came in and out to check on me. It was a different nurse every time so I figured they were taking turns. Korra was wrapped in my arms, and her head was under my chin. We sat there talking to each other like we always did. She asked why I was driving like an idiot, and I told her truthfully.

"I didn't want to lose you either." I said. We both blushed and turned our heads away from eachother. I hated my mouth sometimes. It seemed to have a mind of its own when it was unnecessary. It was probably really late, but neither of us cared.

"So, your parents won't mind you spending the night with some boy?" I asked. She smiled.

"They didn't seem to mind last time. I told them about you, and they actually like you." She said blushing. So she talked about me too. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. And then I did something I never thought I would do. I looked into her eyes and I leaned in and kissed her. Now I had never kissed anyone before, but I had an idea of what to do. It was beyond amazing. She kissed me back and my brain just went haywire. I got really embarrassed when a nurse came in to check on me because my heart monitor was going nuts. We pulled away for air, and we both looked at each other and breathed heavily.

The nurse left smiling. She was obviously going to go and gossip, but seriously my mind was elsewhere right now. I leaned my head in again so our foreheads were pressed together. We both giggled like idiots. I really think I'm falling in love with her. I could hear her heartbeat, and maybe that meant she felt the same way. I kissed her again and again. Finally I glanced at the clock and it was eleven at night.

"Maybe we should go to sleep." I said. She nodded and yawned. She tucked her head under my chin. I turned off the lights and the T.V, and I started to hum Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. **(Obviously!) **She fell asleep fast and then I drifted to sleep peacefully. And from that day on I knew she would be mine.

**Okay guys what did you think? I want reviews and trust me when I say there is more to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back and so is the story so here we go! More Makorra yay!**

Chapter 6

I was let out of the hospital two days later. I had cuts that were healing all over my torso. And I had some gauze wrapped around the left side of my head. Korra had stayed the night the whole time. Since Korra had made friends with all the popular kids, it had already gone around the school that she and I were together. I had just gotten home and I already had a text.

**From: Korra 3**

_Could I spend the night with you again tonight?_

I sighed. I had nightmares when I was without her so I wanted to say yes but instead I said:

**To Korra 3:**

_Umm I really don't want to push it with your parents…I don't need them hating me before they meet me._

I hated saying no to her. She had the most adorable pout face I had ever seen. I laid back on my bed and starred at my poster of All American Rejects. My phone buzzed.

**From: Korra 3**

_My mom loves you. I talk about you all the time so she kinda has to. :P….wanna come over for dinner tonight? That way you can meet them?_

The lump in my throat was back. I replied yes and then I wanted to die. I ran to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. It was quick, and when I got out I had another text.

**From: Nathan**

_She will be mine one day, I'll kick your Emo ass on Monday. Don't put up a fight and embarrass yourself. I'll win her over so quick you won't be able to blink._

I starred at my phone and smiled. And then I did something so insane that it even scarred me.

**To: Nathan**

_Bring it on asshole. _

I hit send and laughed. I had never fought back once, but I was an amazing fighter. And I wouldn't lose Korra to that douche. There was just no way that would happen. Not that she would go for him anyway. I fixed my hair so it looked descent. My hair was always a mess but I usually got it to look good. I threw on a blue flannel and dark jeans. I rolled my sleeves to my elbows and sprayed on a little axe. I breathe and sat on my bed. I had really terrible butterflies. What if they didn't like me? What if they told I wasn't allowed to date their daughter? What if they said I wasn't good enough for her? From what Korra said, they liked me, but….. There is still a lingering doubt in my mind that says they might not. I sighed. Suddenly there was a banging on my door. I ran up my stairs and opened it. It was my _father. _He wore a cheesy smile through his thick five o'clock shadow. He looked like me but he let his hair shag. And he did look older. I could smell the liquor on his breathe. Great.

"You look good Mako. Why you dressed so nice?" he asked like it was something unnatural for me. He didn't know me enough to say anything.

"I'm going somewhere." I said coldly. He looked at me with a cockeyed grin.

"Aren't you gonna tell me where you're going? Or don't I have a right to know?" I contemplated on telling him the truth. I f I said I was going to my girlfriends he would immediately call her a stupid whore for dating me because that's how he was.

"I'm going out. I think that should suffice for an answer." I said glaring at him. He glared back, and then he cocked his fist back and hit me square in the jaw. I won't lie it hurt like hell and I almost fell to my knees. Tears stung as they fell down my cheeks and I saw spots in my vision.

"Tell _her _I said hi." He said like douchebag. He walked away, leaving my holding my jaw and letting the tears run down my face. God I hated him so much. He show up like three times a month abuse my mother and me then leave. He never hit Bolin, because Bolin was his favorite. How did he know I was going to Korra's? I silently stood and walked out the door.

As much as I wanted the tears to stop, they kept falling my whole drive there. I got out of my car and practically jogged to the front door. I knocked twice before Korra answered. We both smiled a little awkwardly, and then she looked at me confused.

"What happened to your face?" she asked looking concerned. Damn.

"I uh….hit it on my car door." I lied stupidly. I was never the best liar, but she seemed to believe me. I walked inside to meet a woman who resembled an older Korra. But instead of Korra's long hair, she had it cut rather short.

"You must be Mako. Korra talks about you constantly." She said.

"Mom." Korra whined and blushed. Korra's mother laughed.

"Well I don't think it's a bad thing, and from the look on your face, I'd say you don't mind it either." Her mother said looking at me. I blushed, and she smiled and left to go to what I assumed was the kitchen. Korra and I stood there awkwardly. I actually started to feel the pain in my face now. It was throbbing because my heart was racing.

Korra stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. I kissed her back, and despite the voice in my head telling me to stop, I pressed her closer to me.

"Awwwww I wish I had my damn camera." Said Korra's mother. We both broke apart surprised by her presence. I face get hot and I starred at my feet. Korra's mom laughed, and then she paused thoughtfully.

"Korra run upstairs and get me the pot holders from the boxes." She said. Korra nodded and ran upstairs. It was a really awkward silence.

"So who hit you?" she asked suddenly. I felt like my eyes would pop out of my sockets. How could she have possibly known that?

"I um…" I trailed off.

"Oh I get it. Do you wanna stay here tonight?" she said. My mouth fell open. How could she possibly understand that I had been hit by my father?

"Change of plans Korra I'm ordering Chinese for you two. I just got a call." She hollered upstairs. She winked at me, and I felt my cheeks get redder if that was possible.

"Have fun, I'll be home around one in the morning." She said quietly. I starred awe struck as she left the house. Korra came bounding down the stairs into my arms. I hugged her as tight as I could. She took my hand and led me upstairs to her bedroom.

**Okay guys I promise you the whole next chapter will be fluffy and wonderful! So what do you guys think of Korra's mom? Awesome right? I want reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I am loving everyone's reviews and I want some more! Just like you guys want more of the story so here you go, more Makorra! YAY!**

Chapter 7

Our hands were still intertwined as we opened her bedroom door. Walking in it reminded me a lot of my room. You know we had the same posters of bands and stuff, but instead her room was purple. I was completely happy right now as I looked at the beautiful girl next to me. She was smiling. She let go of my hand and walked to her bed and sat down. I got a few butterflies in my stomach as she waved her hand for me to follow.

I sat down and intertwined our hands again. I looked into her eyes for a while. It was something magical to watch her blush when I touched her. I know I blushed when she touched me so I knew she was like I was.

In love.

Yes I said it. I was completely in love with the girl in front of me. I touched my forehead to hers and she closed her eyes slowly. I did too. I leaned slowly trying to savor the moment, and I touched my lips to hers. Now we had kissed back at the hospital, but there was something different about right now. I didn't really understand it. She let go of my hand and knotted her fingers into my hair. I groaned softly against her lips. She broke the kiss and starred at me, her fingers still in my hair.

"Mako, you need to stop being so sexy it's torturous." She said laughing breathlessly. I laughed too.

"Only if you stop." I said. Then I shoved her playfully sideways onto the bed. What I wasn't expecting was for her to pull me with her. I ended up on top of her we were still both laughing. I rolled off of her onto my side so I was facing her. We were both still giggling. I reached my hand up slowly to touch her face. She just sat there and smiled.

"Korra I –"but I was cut off by a doorbell. I smiled at her and slid off the bed and ran down the stairs. I opened the door to find a delivery boy with the Chinese food. I almost growled.

"Thanks." The kid handed me the food and ran back to his car. Maybe he was rude but he interrupted me when I was going to say I love you. I jogged back up the stairs to find Korra sitting back up right on the bed. Neither of us was really hungry so the food just kinda sat in the fridge (I had taken it down stairs.) Korra turned and clicked the radio on.

"So where were we?" Korra asked raising her eyebrows seductively. I smiled leaning my forehead to hers.

"Right about here." I said then I touched my lips to hers. Once again she pulled me on top of her. I had to breathe about two minutes into it so started kiss her neck. She groaned playfully, which made laugh. I had to pull away because I was laughing to hard.

"What's so funny?" she asked a little impatiently, like she was having fun.

"You told me to stop being sexy, then you drive me nuts by being so beautiful." I said still laughing. She blushed deeply and turned her head.

"Awe c'mon." I said. She turned and she had a small smile on her face. She grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pulled me to her. Kissing her was driving me nuts because I wanted more. I mean c'mon I am a guy it's natural. Suddenly she stuck her hands up the front of my shirt and started to trace lines on the muscles. But she touched one of the bandages and made me pull away and gasp in pain.

"Sorry…." She said with sad eyes. Her eyes were the kind that if they were sad, made you want to cry.

"S'okay it's just…..sore." I said half smiling. We stopped kissing and were where we were before. Lying on our side looking at each other.

Suddenly a song came on the radio.

_I don't know if you're ready to go where I am willing to take you girl,_

_I will feel every inch of your skin and you know I can rock your world,_

_I will be the calm in the storm you're looking for, _

_I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down, _

_I don't mind if you lie in my bed we can stay here forever now._

"So turn off the lights take off your cloths turn on the stereo. Give up the fight I'm in control why don't you let it go?" I say along with the chorus. It was Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley. I had the song on my iPod. Korra laughed and kissed me. I don't think I would ever get used to the sparks that seemed to dance when we kissed. I pulled closer to me and put her head just under my chin. The radio wasn't really loud, but we were each just listening to the lyrics.

"Hey Korra?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"There are plenty of other good guys out there, so why me?" I asked sincerely curious.

"None are like you. Everyone says that you are weird, but none of them know you." She said. I could tell she was being honest.

"Okay I was just wondering." There was a pause before she asked.

"So who hit you?" amidst all of this she was still concerned for me. I sighed.

"My um…dad…." I felt her stiffen in my arms.

"He…..why?" she asked. She sounded scarred. I didn't want her to be scarred.

"He's just….he drinks and is an asshole. He likes Bolin better than me and he hates my mother, so he just takes stuff out on me." I said. I felt her nod, not wanting to push the subject. Once again we sat in silence. Then I remembered something.

"Korra." I said softly.

"Yeah." She said. I could tell she was tired by how groggy she sounded.

"I love you" I said. She waited a moment.

"I love you too." She said. Then I finally relaxed and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay you guys I got like 7 reviews last chapter. That legit makes me wanna cry. Well here is number 8, I might just not continue the story if people aren't reviewing. **

Chapter 8

I woke up to a squeal and laughter following it. I opened my eyes slowly, and I glanced down at the beautiful, smiling, girl in my arms. I looked toward the doorway where her mother was standing. She was the one who squealed. She was smiling and jumping up and down saying,

"So cute!" Korra was shaking next to me with embarrassed laughter. I grinned and rolled onto my back, it was then that I realized that I didn't have a shirt on. I blushed very deeply and reached for my shirt. Korra's mom left us alone and we both couldn't stop smiling. Korra kept throwing me glances making me self conscious.

"Your mom seems very enthusiastic about us." I stated. She nodded. I looked at the clock and sighed, I had to go home, and I really didn't want to. She saw my face and she somehow knew what I was thinking.

"Do you have to go." she whined. Her tone almost made me smile, but sad at the same time because I knew she felt like I did. I stood and took her hand. She was looking at me with sad eyes. I put both hands on the side of her face and I leaned in and kissed her gently, but she had other ideas. Her fingers knotted into my hair and she pushed closer to me. Stupid fucking hormones. I followed her actions, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other into her curly hair. I groaned against her lips. She pulled away from the kiss leaving me in a stunned silence. She giggled and left the room. I was lucky I could walk down the stairs.

Her mom just gave me the raised eyebrows look. I felt the heat in my face as I got into my car and drove down her driveway. I was so happy, that I was singing to a song I had never heard before. To be honest I felt almost high, or lightheaded. When I got into my house I laid down on my bed and I then remembered that I would have to fight Nathan tomorrow. I sighed and rolled over and I was surprised that I was still tired. It was probably from Korra making my head and pants spin this morning. Curse my teenage hormones. I turned on the t.v and fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow I would not back down to Nathan.

**Okay guys I hate to say this but I might just discontinue this story because like no one was ****reviewing and I might not do the next one. Sorry this one was short and it took so long to update my cousin messed up my computer. So yeah review or I might discontinue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I know you love this story and the last one was short. And i'm sorry that I said I would discontinue it, but I just felt upset because no one was reviewing. Anyway I think you guys will like this one!**

Chapter 9

I woke up shaking and sweating from a nightmare I didn't understand. I was running after Korra through a dark hallway, but no matter how fast I ran she kept slipping away from me. It scared me to think that I would lose her. I glanced at the clock and realized I had actually slept in ten minutes. I got up fast and ran trying to find something to wear. I swear sometimes I am worse than a girl. I finally found a black and white plaid shirt and light grey jeans. I tied my converse and grabbed my backpack and checked my phone. I texted Korra saying that I would pick her up for school.

Glancing at myself in the mirror I fixed my hair and sprayed on my cologne. I ran brushing my teeth and I heard a crash upstairs. I heard my father yell and I heard Bolin wait what? Bolin was crying? Oh hell no. I ran up stairs to find my father holding bolin by the front of his shirt. I launched at my dad and knocked him over, my dad obviously drunk, lost his balance and fell. I looked at Bolin and we both ran to the garage. He gave me a thankful look as we both got into our cars. I drove silently to Korra's house, when I got there I ran to the door and knocked fast.

Korra's mom answered and smiled.

"Korra get your cute little butt down here or i'll send your boyfriend after you!" she yelled. I couldn't help but giggle as there came a loud bang from upstairs. Korra was running down the stairs smiling. She gave one last glare to her mother and we were off to school. We laughed and talked the whole way there. I hadn't realized that Korra was wearing a football jersey in a sexy way. SHe caught my glanced and rolled her eyes.

"My mom decided I needed a new wardrobe." she said glaring at her shirt. I smiled.

"You look real sexy I like it." I said. She lightly slapped my shoulder and muttered "perv". As we pulled into the parking lot I saw Nathan and more of the football team glaring at me. Shit I forgot about that. I looked at Korra who was looking out the window for Asami. When I turned off the car I was instantly ripped out by Nathan's big hands. Without thinking I swung and hit him in the jaw. The shock of the punch made him drop me. He staggered back and got into a fighting stance. i just stood there. Like I said I knew how to fight and the first rule was never get in a stance when you don't know what you're doing. Nathan swung and missed and I crashed into his stomach and sent him to the pavement. I sat on top of him and hit him until I saw blood.

Thats when I heard the sound I thought I would never hear. The football team was cheering me on. Me the Emo Freak, was getting a cheering session from the football team. Nathan lay there unconscious and I slid off him. I turned to see Korra with a very amused expression. She leaned in and kissed me hard. I heard the football teams catcalls but I refused to break the kiss.

The news obviously spread fast because I hadn't realized it but the whole school had been watching. For some reason girls were giving me seductive glances, and the football players were high fiving me. Other boys seemed to cower as I walked by. Even some of the seniors looked scared. Asami was nicer to me and I suddenly had a million people calling me there best friend. Korra and I had basically gotten our way to the top of the food chain in a week. Korra still kept quiet like I did, but we just fit in better with high school. It was almost strange, it was as if everyone loved us for us, even though we used to be nothing.

I now laid on Korra's bed holding her in my arms. We had to go to Asami's Halloween party in an hour. We didn't want to go and either of us had a costume anyway.

"Do you think Asami will be mad?" Korra whispered into my shoulder.

"Probably. But who cares, what would you like to do?" I responded.

"I have an idea." she said almost shyly. I laughed catching on to her mood. I leaned down and kissed her gently but she had other ideas. She knotted her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer than my brain wanted. My hormones on the other hand willingly gave into her demandes. I rolled on top of her and pushed my self as close to her as possible. She moaned against my lips which in turn only made me more excited. I had to pull away, we seemed to be getting more and more carried away lately, and I was starting to get the impression that she wanted something more of me.

I stopped us and she stared at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked truly concerned. I sighed how do I put this? What was I suposed to tell her, that I didn't want to have sex with her? She would take that the wrong way and I really didn't want that.

"Where...did you want to...um..." Wow that came out smoothly. But suddenly she flushed and turned from me.

"You don't want to?" she said not looking at me.

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure that was where this was going because...well I wasn't sure what to do next." I said trying to look at her, but she kept her eyes to the wall. And then I saw it. One tear rolled down her cheek silently. I almost choked. I had made her cry. I'm really not sure why but suddenly I pushed myself on top of her and I pinned her arms above her head. She stared at me with wide eyes. I kissed her and I could taste tears on her lips. _You son of a bitch you made her cry. _I let go of her and let her get up.

She stood and tried to walk away but I gently grabbed her wrist and sank to my knees.

"Never ever think that I don't want you that way. I was only making sure that you really wanted that I just didn't want you to do something you would regret later. Please forgive me." I said. To be honest I could hear my voice cracking, from the pain of making her cry. She bit her bottom lip and stared at me with her beautiful eyes. She sank to her knees so she was almost eye level with me. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. I don't know how long we sat there, but my heart ached and she made me feel better. I should be the one making her feel better, but I think the hug was helping.

Slowly we both stood and laid back down on the bed. I held her in my arms until I felt her fall asleep. I laid awake longer realizing that I had actually done the right thing by making sure that she wanted to do that. I fell asleep feeling like an ass though. Damn those hormones.

**Okay guys I want reviews because I need to know what you guys thought. I want honesty! Hope you liked the bit of fluff in here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay um...you are all going to start a riot after this chapter...I hope you guys won't be too mad at me.**

I opened my eyes and I felt that I was alone. I grabbed the space where Korra was supposed to be. It was too dark to tell what was going on. I groaned. Where was she? I leaned and turned on the little light on the table. It wasn't very bright, and I groaned when I looked at the clock. Wait...where was Korra at four in the morning? I got up fast getting worried, and I jogged down the stairs. There was a note on the counter.

I needed to be somewhere. I didn't want to wake you up. I just had to get something. I love you.

What did she need to get at four in the morning? None of this was making too much sense. I looked outside, the sun was starting to come up, making the sky a pale orange. Korra's mother's car wasn't there. I groaned, what the hell was going on? I grabbed the note and stared at it. Why did it look different from Korra's writing? Something weird was going on. I ran back up the stairs and went into her room. I gasped. There was a blood stain on the pillow where my head had been.

I frantically grabbed the back of my head and winced in pain. I glanced at my hand and saw it was covered in blood. Someone must have hit me with something heavy. Panic began to wash over me, I grabbed my phone and tried to call Korra. There was no answer. I must have called thirty times. Nothing. I sat on Korra's bed and began to cry. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?" I pretty much screamed into the phone.

"Hello Mako. This is Korra's father. She is fine if you're wondering, but she'll be with me from now on."

"You can't take her from me. Where are you?" I growled back at him.

"Mako?" It was Korra's voice this time.

"Korra are you okay? I love you, where are you?" I was crying at the sound of her voice. She sounded broken.

"Were at the other end of the city-" The call ended. I stared at my phone. The deepest anger boiled in me. I had never been so angry before. Not when my dad hit me, not even when Nathan beat the shit out of me. This was a different side of me. One that I never knew existed. I ran to my car, and drove faster than ever. I had almost forgotten how big the city was. It seemed to take forever for me to reach the other side. Once there I drove slow looking for the car. My radio was off and I probably looked crazy.

I looked and looked in every neighborhood I could think of. Then I saw it. The back off the car parked at a apartment housing development. It was a low income neighborhood known for trouble and gang violence. I didn't even turn off my car. I jumped out and ran to the door. I slammed on it and screamed.

"Korra are you in there?"

"I'm here Mako!" she shouted. I slammed against the door again and again, but I wasn't big enough to take it down. I turned and saw a window. Without hesitation I kicked it and the glass shattered everywhere. I jumped through ignoring the stabbing pain from the glass. Korra instantly ran into my arms. I was so relieved that I didn't even see her dad until he grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I was tossed across the floor of the room skidding once again passed the glass. I felt slicing on my abdomen, but I got up ready to fight. I finally got to look at my attacker. He was very tall and built like a brick wall. I raised my eyebrows, but before I could look at him more I was attacked again. This time he sat on top of me and punched my face continuously. He had a hard punch like my father, but I couldn't go out. Not while I could save Korra. I reached up and hit him four times in the face.

He rolled off me only to run to the back room. I stood up bloody and bruised, and I grabbed Korra and we pushed the door open. We weren't fast enough though. I glanced back in time to see her dad, staggering. He must have been dizzy or drunk because he couldn't walk straight. He had a gun. I pushed Korra faster, but it wasn't fast enough. I heard the shot but felt no pain. Thats when I realized he hadn't hit me. Korra collapsed next to the car. I was to stunned to move. I hoisted her into the car and drove to the hospital.

She was breathing slowly. I could barely see through the tears.

"Come on Korra...you'll make it...you have to make for me...please...please." I said this so many times that my throat was raw. With her over my shoulder I ran as fast as I could into the emergency doors. The lady there immediately saw our condition. Suddenly Korra was ripped off my shoulder and taken by doctors.

"Korra, where are you taking her? KORRA!" I was yelling and yelling, but she disappeared behind double doors. Nurses grabbed me and held me down while they bandaged me. All the while they kept asking me questions. I gave them her mothers number. And I had to tell them what happened over and over again.

Korra's mother came in and hugged me. She had tears streaking down her face. She was allowed in the room but I wasn't. They wouldn't let me in, despite my efforts. I was left alone in the waiting room to cry.

**Okay I can imagine you are all going to be pissed off so tell me what you think. Click that review button! I want to know how upset you are okay tell me tell me! Sorry about this again. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking forever to update this thing. I have just not even been paying attention. So the moment you have all been waiting for!**

Chapter 11

I sat for three hours in the waiting room. I yelled at four nurses, tipped over two chairs, and almost kicked down Korra's door. I was told by security that if I didn't calm down I wasn't allowed in at all. Korra's mother was allowed in, but I wasn't until they were sure she was stable. I still had blood all over me from carrying Korra in, and I was crying so much I was soaking my shirt even more. It reminded me of when I was little.

"_He's fine, he just tripped." said my father._

"_You really expect me to believe he tripped?! He looks like he was in a car crash!" That Doctor had been yelling at my dad for twenty minutes. But in the end my dad payed the doctor to keep quiet. That was the first time I had been hit. _

I pushed that memory as far away as I could right now because I was twitching enough. There were posters all over the walls of the waiting room about child abuse, and that was making the tears worse. There was a little boy sitting across from me staring while his mother read a magazine.

"Why are you crying?" he asked suddenly. Wiping the tears from my eyes I said.

"Because I'm sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because someone very special to me is in one of these rooms, and they won't let me see her."

"Oh."

"Mr. Anderson." said a voice suddenly. I looked up to see a doctor with grey hair and glasses.

"Yeah." I said standing up.

"You can go in now, if you would like. She is going to be okay, but just be careful."

I had all I could do to not sprint to the room. I threw open the door and saw Korra's beautifulness lying there. She turned her head and her dazzling eyes locked with mine. I walked over and sat next to the bed. Her mother must have been in the bathroom, because it was just her and I. We didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time. I didn't think I could talk anyway because I was so happy. Her hand was in mine, and she was okay. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Have you been crying?" she asked me. Her voice was enough to make me want to scream with joy.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure if you were going to be okay..." I began to get choked up so I stopped. She just nodded.

"I love you Korra, more than anything in the world. I can't even imagine losing you." When I said that she smiled and little tears rolled down her cheeks. I rolled easily on the bed and began to sing her to sleep.

_I was a quick wit boy, _

_Diving too deep for coins, _

_Then when the cops closed the fair_

_I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-ed map_

_And called for you everywhere_

_Have I found you _

_Flightless Bird_

_Jealous _

_Weep and I lost you_

_American mouth_

_Big pill loose_

_Now i'm a fat house cat_

_Cursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm boys and men_

_Go through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos those fishing lures_

_Caught in the cold and clean _

_Blood of christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you_

_Flightless Bird_

_Coming_

_Weep and I lost you_

_American Mouth_

_Big pill strew_

I sang that over and over until she was asleep. I was so tired but I just couldn't stop looking at her. I made a promise to myself, right then and there, that I would never ever do anything to let her go.

**I'm going to be honest right now I just got teary eyed writing that. So I know you guys are flipping out at me but I really hope this makes up for it! So yeah guys review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys so this is NOT a chapter**

**No one throw rocks or anything please! I am just trying to tell you that I have a new Fanfiction that I would like to focus on now. It is titled Teens With Broken Dreams. I really think this is gonna be one of the best fanfics ever so I really want you guys to READ IT. Please! :( Don't make me sad guys Please please read it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this is your guys favorite so i'm going to update this one too. Okay here we go!**

Chapter 13

She came home in one week. I helped her out of the car in her driveway. He mother refused to talk about the incident. I didn't mention it either, I figured it would be easier on her. Her mother wasn't mad at me at all, not even close, in her mind I had saved her. I felt as though something was wrong though. Like, almost like, I wasn't me anymore. Every guy that used to look at Korra I would ignore because I knew I wasn't big enough to hurt some of them. Now though? Now I had everything I could do to not hit them, or kill them. I wasn't me and it scared the shit out of me. Korra had taken notice too. We were lying on her bed with the radio on and she kept giving me this confused look. She put her hand on the side of my face and I shut my eyes. It was as if an angel were there.

"Are you okay?"She whispered. I couldn't answer, I was too scared of what I was going to say. Was I going to tell her that I was a phico that was overprotective now? That maybe I wasn't really who she fell in love with? But then I remembered the scarred boy she had met. The boy who couldn't stand up to anyone, even his father, and that made me angry. I don't know why I did what I did but next thing I knew I had my back turned to Korra, the girl I loved.

"Mako what is wrong with you?" Her voice rose a little with each word. I rolled over and saw her close to tears. Then I realized what was wrong with me. I was becoming like my father. A selfish bastard who never talked about his feelings to those he loved. I pressed my lips to hers. It was probably the most passionate kiss ever. When the kiss broke I looked at her and said.

"I have no clue what is wrong with me. I'm just angry lately and I don't know why." she nodded her head and smiled. I smiled too. And I kissed her again and again. And before I knew it we had made love like no one else ever could have. It was as though the world stopped turning just for us that night. When we stopped I held her tight and whispered to her,

"I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too." she whispered back. And we fell asleep on cloud 9.

**Yay! I hope you liked it! Are you guys happy that they finally made love! Review Review Review Review! **


End file.
